Finding You
by NialeliKropf
Summary: Niklaus's witch Gavin predicted a way to break the curse, however he find his mate and imprint in one very special young girl. Bella comes from a very broken home only thing keeping her in Forks are her three best friends and a promise made by her older brother Caleb. A heart breaking truth is the last straw for Bella and when she meets the Mikaelsons everything will change.
1. Chapter 1

Finding You

Chapter 1. Missing Puzzle Pieces

A/N: A new story that came to me over the holidays yay! But it also kinda sucks because that means my other stories will have to be on pause. Sorry.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor Originals.

Rated: M for violence, abuse, and much later lemons.

 **Elijah's POV**

"Why the hell would I desire to go a small town named after silverware?" Niklaus was irritated with me as always.

Sighing and repeating for tenth time today. "Because my dear brother the witch said "the missing puzzle pieces to our family" were hidden there."

"Fine, but I swear Elijah if this does not prove to be useful or at the very least amusing to us all I'm killing that damn witch!" Hissy fits from Nik are a usual occurrence.

"Are the two of you done I would like to find dinner in this lifetime, not that I don't have forever of course I just don't want to wait half a fucking century." Kol complained, Nik and I glared at him he just shrugged us off.

"Oh, Kol hush you'll be fine until we get there." Beks trying to be the voice of reason, she was only slightly better with her temper than our brothers.

"Tell me in detail why are we headed to this dreadful place." Nik was growling now something I knew to be cautious of.

"Theres a girl there age fifteen she needs us our witch Gavin told me she is not only powerful, but she needs us and we need her. He said she would help you break the curse.. how I don't know. There was a mention of either imprinting or mating."

Nik looked a little more calmed down about the situation now. Then shook his head and sighed out. "How do meet this annoying little girl."

"She'll wearing a black jacket with grey wings stitched on the back, has long brown hair, and brown eyes. He also said she would be walking with someone we were once very close with." His eyes narrowed.

"Everyone get in the damn car." Nik was not happy at all, however I felt whoever this girl is... was about to change our existence.

 **Klaus' POV**

Deep in thought over this teenage brat, did the witch really expect me to bring this slip girl whom I have never met into my family and my life?

The witch has finally lost all his marbles...I swear. We've been in and out of this fucking car for two whole days now, we just reached Forks over sixteen hours ago.

"Did the witch say what day or evening we would find her?" Elijah sighed as he shook his head. I couldn't help, but roll my eyes.

"Let me guess you forgot to ask such a crucial detail didn't you brother." He had the grace to cringe at his mistake. "Oh lovely..." Though I was being quite sarcastic he deserved every moment of it.

Just as I was about to make another nasty remark a voice I hadn't heard what seemed like forever broke off my rant.

"Bella I know when you're upset with me right now, because whenever I piss you off you call me by old name Henrik instead of Henri. Come on you can't just go home to that asshole father of yours."

Elijah hit the break quite fast due to shock, Beks was shaking so hard I could feel it from the backseat, Kol was grabbing Elijah's hand for support I just sat there, jaw to the floor.

Our youngest brother was alive...again. "Look, I know that going back to that damn house isn't ideal for me at this point, but Henri I have no choice right now not until Caleb gets back."

Upon glancing towards Henrik's company I saw that it was the teenage girl from the witch's description. Unable to see her face though strangely I wanted to know what she looked like from front to back.

"GODDAMNIT! Bella you have a choice, come live with me at the Rez." Shock would be an understatement at how I felt hearing Henrik curse for the first time. The girl just shook her head.

"I want too, very badly but... Listen we'll talk tomorrow Charlie needs his cigarettes and if there not on time then my ass is grass." She hugged him and hurried away. Henrik stood there watching her.

"They have sibling bonds." Kol stated he could see things like bonds and abilities as well as spell casting ability. Being part witch and vampire had it's benefits.

"H-how is he alive Nik? You carried him out of the woods that day, I was with the two of you." Beks was really shaken up. Elijah gripped the steering wheel.

"We'll have to follow him and get the answers." Words I never thought would pass my brother's lip let alone thought process.

"For once Elijah I agree with." Finally speaking my opinion on the matter.

 **Kol's POV**

Seeing Henrik was painful and a joy all in one. At first it was painful because I thought he was just a figment of my insane mind, then when I saw Nik's reaction I knew it was all very real.

I've never gotten over his death so to be able to see him again made me truly grateful. Whoever that girl he was with was very important to Henrik, but only in a sibling bond existed between the two.

Elijah surprised us all by following our youngest to where ever he was headed. When we pull into the driveway of the little house he was we noticed there was only one light on in the entire house.

"Should we just knock?" Beks was very nervous. Amazing we all had lived for over a thousand years and we couldn't get out of this car and go knock on a door.

Nik watched the house for a few more minutes with us then finally after taking a breath he got out of the car and strode to the door.

Before he could knock the door opened swiftly to reveal Henrik smiling, "I knew you guys would find me eventually."

Nik was speechless. Grabbing our youngest brother into a tight hug. "Henrik.." For the first time in centuries his face actually softened. "How?" The emotion in our brother's voice was almost too much for even myself.

Henrik cleared his throat obviously choked up at Nik's unusual display of affection, you could tell he happy to see us all. "Come on inside, it's a very long story." We followed him in, he gestured a hand for us to sit where ever.

Henrik seemed in thought of where to start.

 **Henrik's POV**

Looking at the all I realized just how much I had really missed them. Nik seemed to have changed in a way that I was proud of, but sad about all at the same time.

Kol wasn't acting his usual silly self which made me feel a little uncomfortable. Beks seemed shaken however no one could blame her for that. Elijah stared at me as if I wasn't real.

All this was overwhelming and on top of that I was more than sure right at this moment, Bella was being beat the shit out of by Charlie over a pack of smokes.

"When I died I was sent to the ghost realm, I watched all you for over a thousand years.. it was torture for me because no matter how hard I tried to talk with either of you no one could hear me. I think I watched you the most Nik. One day I decided to travel see the world..

It was about two years ago I was depressed and bored so I came here to Forks and was just walking around town when this girl asked me if I was alright. At first I ignored this voice until she sighed and yelled at me of course then I looked up and met warm brown eyes. When I stared at her for a few minutes she got a little irritated, rolled her eyes and asked me and I quote.

"Do you need a doctor?" She was so sarcastic, she reminds a bit of you Kol. We started talking and after she found out I was a ghost she just shrugged it off like it was no big deal that she was seeing a dead person... let alone talking with one.-"

"Is that the girl you were walking with tonight?" Beks interrupted my story, not that I minded I preferred her to talk.

"Yeah Beks, Isbella Swan is quite a unique girl. She is actually why I'm alive again. We talked about our families, she knew how much I missed all of you. So Bella began to research spells from her uncle's house, the books however were her great grandmother's.

One day she came to me in the woods and started telling me of things she had found. Bella even contacted a male witch. It was sometime in July that she preformed the spell it took a lot out of her. And now here I am."

"Why would she help you? What's her price?" Nik ever the suspicious one. "Nik, I love you, but do not talk about Bella that way. She wants nothing from me or any of you!"

"It's all too selfless Henrik! so yes I am going to question her intentions!" Now pissed off, I did something I never did with Nik. I yelled at him.

"HER HOME LIFE IS SHIT, HER DAD BEATS THE FUCK OUT OF HER, AND HER BROTHER ISN'T THERE FOR HER!" He at least had the grace to look a little ashamed.

"How badly does he hurt her?" Beks sounded worried and curious.

"Some nights she's bloody and bruised, sometimes I find her knocked out, other nights she's kicked out of the house for a couple nights so she stays here. He's worse than Mikael was." Nik paled now.

Elijah looked sick as well, Kol was grinding his teeth, and Beks was just shook her head in disbelief.

A knock at the door made us all pause.

 **Rebekah's POV**

Henrik looked through the blinds before rushing to the front door. When he opened the girl he was walking with was standing there leaning against the door frame.

"How long this time hun?" She smiled at him, rolled her eyes and sighed "He didn't say, so I may have to try and read the man's mind. Hey you've got company should I come back later? I can go to Paul's." She whispered.

"No, Bells come in, eat, shower, change, and rest. How bad are your injuries?" She bit her lip, avoiding his gaze and mumbled.

"Henri...I don't think right now is a good time for us to talk about this." Henrik seemed displeased with her reply. They glared at each other.

"Don't look at me like that Henrik! I brought you back into this world I can take you back out!" Our little brother sighed.

"Fine! Bella Swan we are so talking later." We all noticed Nik watching her intently I was on edge over it until I saw a softness to his gaze.

"Nik what's wrong?" I asked him so quietly only he would be able to hear me.

"That damn witch was right. Only he forgot to mention I would do both imprinting and find my true mate in one teenage girl." He growled and followed Bella into the kitchen.

 **Klaus' POV**

This is why I hated witches they never told the whole truth. Bastards, don't get me wrong I was overwhelmingly happy that I had imprinted and found my true mate.

Immediately as she walked through the front and I caught her scent everything fell into place. I found what I had so desired for over a thousand years. Simply put I'd found her. The soft aroma of peaches and chamomile it was intoxicating.

I was only angry at the fact that she was being treated so poorly by her father.

She looked inside the fridge then turned around and glared straight at Henrik. It was damn adorable.

"Henri how the hell do you eat an entire roast all by yourself? I just made that yesterday!" He looked anywhere but in her eyes.

"Paul and Jake came over, we were hungry and-"

"Never mind I'm not even really that hungry... so fucking tired. Next time that store owner doesn't have those smokes I'm smacking him." Upset that she wasn't feeding herself I decided it was time I took care of her.

"Why don't I call in a pizza? I'm sure everyone is quite hungry." When she ignored me completely something happened that I thought impossible before today. My wolf whined for her attention.

I haven't felt my wolf form's presence in over nine-hundred-years. "Bells you want some pizza?" Henrik asked and she nodded her and smiled at him.

Understanding dawned upon me at that moment, Bella trusted Henrik she knew nothing about me or my siblings. Although even if I understood it to some degree I was very very jealous of my youngest brother.

"I'm gonna go shower while we wait. Henri can I borrow some clothes?" Henrik rolled his eyes at her.

"Why is it, if you already know the answer you ask me anyways?" He sounded annoyed.

"Because it would be rude if I just put them on before asking." She said so sarcastically Kol chuckled. Then she was walking away.

"Henrik where does she usually sleep?" Beks' question had me quite interested. In a very k-9 like gesture he turned his head to the side.

"My couch, it has a pull-out mattress why?" The feeling of relief this answer gave me, made it so easy to breathe I couldn't tell you.

"Good. She will be borrowing my clothing." Now all three of my brothers looked at me as if I had lost my mind. Beks just giggled.

"She's my true mate and imprint so I am very much on edge." Kol's eyes widened, Elijah looked pale, Beks shook her head muttering about me being stupidly possessive and Henrik was smiling.

"This is great, now I know Bells will be okay." Thankful that he was happy I went and got my bag out of the car gave him the clothes she would need and prayed that she wouldn't notice the switch.

She would think it very strange if I insisted she wear my clothing. After about ten minutes I heard the shower switch off.

"HENRI, DID YOU SUDDENLY HAVE A GROWTH SPURT?!"

 **Bella's POV**

There was no way in hell I was going to be able to fit in these large clothes. So naturally I yelled at Henri, then went in search of clothing that actually would stay on my frame.

After finding a grey long sleeved shirt and some sweats with ties in the front, I was happy. Before dressing in them however I checked the bruising on my side that Charlie had left.

Knowing Henri would flip if saw it, I had to somehow avoid him asking about the issue. Which meant no matter how much it hurt tonight there could be no complaining nor any pain killer taking.

Walking into the living room proved to be an error on my part, Henri was waiting for me on the couch...ready to lecture me as usual.

The blond man next to him was watching me quite closely which was unnerving to say the least, something was about these people in his house set me on edge.

"Henri you keep strange company you know that right?" He raised an eyebrow then glanced at the blond beside and nodded his head.

"Um hey guys can you give us a few minutes." They went inside the kitchen. The blond seemed reluctant. "Look right now we need to discuss how your gonna get your shit and move in here, I can ask Paul and Jake to go with you tomorrow."

He had the determined look on his face, but still I shook my head in the negative.

"No way, what happens if Caleb comes back and I'm not there?" Henri sensed my unease.

"Bella swear on everything that when and if your brother comes back you two won't miss each other. Paul and Jake will surely help me make that possible." I sat on the couch and leaned against him.

"Fine you win, you, Paul and Jake can help me tomorrow Charlie works until four-thirty so if we go over by like eight we should miss him completely." His tense posture eased a bit.

"Would you like to meet my guests or are too tired tonight?"

Thoughtful for a moment I ponder if I was in the mood at to meet anyone. "Maybe later I'm gonna sleep for a bit." Hugging him I left walking toward his room with every intent to sleep get away from reality...for a few hours.

 **Elijah's POV**

Still shocked that the young girl was Nik's fated mate and imprint, I couldn't help my curiosity. "Nik, how can be so sure that she is your mate let alone imprint as well? I mean she is so very young..." He looked thoughtful for a moment before answering.

"All I can tell you is that the second I saw her I just knew she was home to for me. I've never wanted to know someone like I want to know her. I'm also getting jealous over things I normally wouldn't give a damn about, my wolf is starting to awaken as well." With those last words I knew that this was all very real.

"She's going to a wonderful addition to our family." Kol stated this with such certainty, then he continued. "She is very powerful but she's a type a hybrid I just can't figure out what." Our interest was peaked at the statement.

"Hmm.. it seems she perfect for you Nik." Beks giggled. Nik of course just smirked at that.

"Yes, Henrik will have to deal with constant visits from me. Though I suspect trying to get near Bella will be hard. She has after all suffered from abuse." Nik could hardly hold back the growl in his chest. A few minutes later Henrik enter the kitchen.

"Did you order that pizza?" When Nik shook his head he continued on. "Bella went to sleep so maybe could you call them in like an hour so she can get some rest."

"Of course, is she alright?" Nik's tone held concern which was very new for all us to hear. Henrik sighed. "Yeah, her dad just kinda kicked her ass a little harder than usual tonight and I think she's really worn out from that and the stress of getting her stuff from his house tomorrow. Hey um do you guys think you can come along just in case he comes back and tries to hurt her."

"You know the answer to that little brother, we'll be there." Although I didn't know the girl personally she was important to both my brothers which meant that she going to have the whole family's protection.


	2. Chapter 2 More Pieces To The Puzzle

**Finding You**

 **Chapter 2. More Pieces To The Puzzle**

 **KLAUS' POV**

While Bella slept I decided to send Elijah and Kol to the store, trying to make Beks go with them proved to be a hassle. Henrik succeeded in getting her to do so.

"Something is bothering you Nik.." Henrik studied me intently trying to read my thought process.

"Who is Caleb, and why is Bella waiting for him?" The thought of Someone else having Bella's attention was making me see red. Henrik smirked.

"Her big brother, he went in the army a year before I met her. They are or rather were very close. It's strange he wrote to her everyday the first year he was gone but the other two he hasn't wanted to speak with her." He was going through the reasons why in his mind and honesty I myself wondered how her own brother could just leave her without any word on his condition or inquiries about hers.

"I see your mind going in all different directions, tell me what are your thoughts?" Henrik looked at me for a moment weighing the pros and cons of discussing this with me. So I continued on with my own thoughts on the matter. "I think her bastard father has something to do with this and I believe that you think the same. However you're afraid to be right because you know this is going to break that girl's heart in such a terrible way that she might never be the same again."

Henrik swallowed thickly. "Yeah, she's like my sister..and to be the one to devastate her like that would just be too fucking hard for me. I just can't Nik." His voice was strained with raw emotion.

For once in a very long long time I let my walls down and comforted my long-thought-dead-younger-brother. Henrik was especially surprised by the sudden embrace. "You do realize now that she is my mate and imprint, that means the whole family will help her through this if there is something wrong."

He nodded his head with a sigh and once we were silent I could hear footsteps from the other room.

 **BELLA's POV**

My eyes came upon Henri and his blonde houseguest, as usual the man never took his eyes off of me. Though he was handsome there was something so unnerving about him.

"How was the nap." Henrik looked upset so I decided to be forward. "Henri what's wrong did blondie do or say something to you?" The handsome blonde's eyebrows shot to his hairline.

A chuckle erupted from the blonde's lips. "You're going to give me a run for my money aren't you sweetheart." Though his voice soothed my anger a bit which pissed me off but he had Henri upset and couldn't let that go unpunished.

"Listen, Blond-" "The names Klaus darling" He interrupted me with a grin. "Look, I don't give a fuck if you're the pope himself if you fuck with Henri I'll make your life a living hell!" I let my non-human side out for a moment

This took the man by surprise he looked at me with curiosity and awe. Then smiled as if had won the lottery. Geez I had enough to worry about with my own PMS, and this guy had some serious mood swing problems I didn't have time for.

"Bella, I'm okay...just tired and a bit hungry." Of course not believing a word of it I gave him a look that said 'we will discuss this matter in detail later.' Instead of confronting the issue, the kitchen seemed like the better place for me to be at the moment.

"Why are you hiding away in here, surely you know Henrik and I would enjoy your company very much." He was so genuine as he said this I almost smiled...almost being the key word. The look in his blue-green eyes was one of warmth and softness I'd not seen directed at me before.

Yes Henri, Paul, and Jake have held a kind, affectionate warm look toward me but this one was so very different and difficult to name.

Then something he'd said caught my attention. "No one else but Paul, Jacob, and myself know Henri's full name. So I'm going to take a wild stab in the dark here, you and the rest of the people you have with you are Henrik's siblings. Do correct me if I am wrong." He was speechless so I continued on. "The question is which sibling are you?"

Pure shock was the only way one could describe Klaus' expression. Once again with the mood swings he laughed looked Henri and said. "She's completely perfect..." There was almost something that sounded like adoration in his tone with an underlying of pride to it as well.

"My full name is Niklaus Mikaelson, I am the fourth eldest son to Esther and Mikael, and yes Henrik here is our youngest sibling. You are very perceptive I slipped just a fraction and you a mere fifteen year old girl noticed in seconds."

"Then dear brother I believe fate has done a lovely job with this matchup. I'm Kol the better sibling out of these fools pleased to meet you." He seemed to be a very free spirited person. I noticed they'd brought groceries in with them.

"Oh, please don't listen to this idiot dear. I'm Rebekah and unfortunately the only girl in this strange family." The blonde woman was beauty personified she dressed to impress and did so tastefully.

Looking at Henri I finally spoke not caring who was in the room. He seemed to already know where my thoughts were.

"Henri you would have said something to me if you knew they were coming right?" He smiled at me "Of course Ella though I sensed something was going on-" I cut him off with a sigh.

"It's fine Henri you weren't positive besides, Charlie will be kinda extra dickish but only for like a month or two. You know how the old man is when there are new people in town especially if it's people he has never met before."

"Where this time?" It wasn't hard to figure out what he was speaking about deciding it'd be best to just talk admit what had happened previously before coming here tonight.

"My back, ribs and hip were the victims for the infraction of getting the wrong kind of cigarettes, needless to say there is bruising but it will heal in time." I smirked without humor.

"I'll be taking a look after you eat something, just to make sure he hasn't broken anything like last time." Though reluctantly I nodded my consent.

 **ELIJAH'S POV**

Broken anything like last time?! This girl's father needed to be beaten within an inch of his life. You do not strike a woman let alone your own flesh and blood. Looking at Nik you could see this was hard for him.

His mate/imprint was being abused and for now he couldn't do a thing about it. Now looking at her more closely, I could see with some movement she winced every now and then.

She had a high tolerance for pain which in my book was not a good thing, she should never have to feel the need to hide the fact that she was indeed injured. Klaus seemed to be noticing the same thing and looked absolutely livid.

Bella caught on to our eyes watching her, she straightened herself up and glared at us daring us to say a word. You could smell the pride and attraction my brother held for this girl.

She began helping Henrik put the cold items away from the store. "Bella why don't you have a seat while I do this, then I'll make you something to eat." She was about to protest however Henrik gave her a pleading look, she gave a glare but sat the Island in the kitchen.

She watched him move around the room putting things away. When our younger brother tried figure out the settings on stove and for the oven, Bella shook her head and sighed.

"Henrik sit down call Paul and Jacob over, I'll make dinner well I guess what one would call a large midnight snack." Glancing at us she paused for a moment then directed her question to Nik.

"You guys hungry?" We hadn't stopped for dinner this evening. "A meal would be wonderful, thank you Bella." She just dug into the fridge for the steaks Henrik had put away. Thankfully we had bought more than necessary.

"They'll be over in like ten to twenty minutes, Paul said they're staying here for the night which mean the upstairs is going to have be used since I have extra guests tonight." So the cabin is bigger than we thought.

"How does everyone want their steak?" You could tell Bella was very at home in the kitchen, Nik was watching her intently. In some way I think her feeding him and us pleased the wolf inside him immensely.

Kol's sudden chuckle brought worried me a bit especially the words that followed. " I think I speak for everyone in this room when I say, a juicy rare steak is always the best kind love." Bella didn't stiffen, have the scent of fear, or even have a rapid heartbeat to indicate distress.

"So still mooing got it... Henri I know you at least like yours medium rare, Paul and Jake too. If you're all vampires how the hell do you keep human food down?" We were all taken aback by this question.

"I told her about our family history..well some not all." Henrik sounded a bit sheepish.

"Well sweetheart there two types of vampires there are Cold One who are hard as stone, depending on their eye color you can tell whether or not they prefer human or animal blood. Gold means they live on animal blood and red is when they chosen the human diet, have venom, no heartbeat, they can walk in the sunlight but not without looking like someone has covered them in glitter, can be killed by cutting off the head or set on fire, they also cannot ingest human food or it makes them violently ill later on and they are cold as ice hence the name."

She studied Nik for few moments. "Judging by your eye color I'd say you're far from being a Cold One. You also seem like you're more than just a vampire." He gave her a smile.

"Very perceptive indeed. We are what you would call Originals. We have a heartbeat, and we are normal temperature, we can walk in the sunlight but not without a special ring with some witch magic, can consume both blood and human food, and more importantly my family is the strongest of our kind due to us being the first vampires to ever walk the earth. And you're right there is more to me than meets the eye." Nik was smirking devilishly before he spoke again.

"Surely you yourself are more than human, after all that little trick with your eyes has to mean something." When I glanced over at Bella her eyes were glowing like embers of firelight they were narrowed towards Nik.

"I'll give you one word to work with.. Nephilim. When you figure it out let me know." That was all she said before there was a knock at the door.

 **PAUL'S POV**

Pissed was an understatement for how I felt when Henri called about Bella being hurt again, although she and I were only a year apart we are close like siblings. And I protected my family.

Bella and I have a lot in common. We both come from a broken home, our fathers are pricks, our mothers left us, we both aren't human, and we only have each other. Although she will never say it her brother abandoned her.

"How bad is it this time?" Jake's question brought me back to reality, stopping me in my tracks. I sighed out. "Bella is sayin' it's just bruises, but we all know she won't ever tell the truth about how bad she's hurting. She hasn't let Henri look her over yet."

"Yeah, she is damn stubborn, Henri said something about visitors right? Who are they I wonder..." Jake wasn't one for outcasts though that's what we ourselves were.

"Yep, we'll just have to try and be polite." Polite wasn't my style, but for Henri and my best friend I would be. Jake seemed to want to piss me off not even five minutes before we reached the cabin.

"Aren't you soooo excited to see Henri! After all he is your imprint." The little fucker singsonged, I in turn growled at him loudly and whatever little intelligence he possessed made him him back off.

"You say one goddamn word about it to him I'll beat you bloody!" Then his stupidity reared it's ugly head and he got hostile with me.

"When the hell are you gonna tell him?! Don't you think he has a right to know?!" Ready to deck him in the face then I noticed his expression was troubled than angry. He started yelling quite animatedly at me. After a moment he continued softly. "You're lucky I have to wait until I'm sixteen to be able to know who mine is..."

Jake was right I was damn lucky to have found Henri on my sixteenth birthday, it was the day we first met. Who knows how many times Jake has walked passed his imprint or if his is even alive yet.

"Dude, I'm sorry... it's just 'm not ready yet what if he rejects me? He's probably never even thought about guys like that." He just rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Paul Lahote, I have seen the way he looks at you like you hang the moon and stars. He practically drools on himself over you." He muttered something under his breath that sounded like 'Fucking morons.'

Maybe I could hope for something with Henri after all...we were at the cabin before I knew it, Jake already knocking on the door. A blonde chick answered immediately I became jealous of who she could be to Henri.

"You must be Henrik's friends I'm his older sister Rebekah, please come in. Just follow me into the kitchen that's where everyone seems to have gathered." Good just his sister.

"Mmmm...Ella is making steak, baked potatoes, and some kinda sauce for it too!" Jake was always excited when she cooked, honestly I couldn't blame him though Bella was so talented in the kitchen it was astounding sometimes.

"Jeez Jake, try not to drool all over the floor huh?" Henri teased causing Bella and myself to smile however Jake was glaring.

"So,how are the ribs?" Bella's jaw set, she of course became rigid with me.

"They're fine Paul as am I." She hissed. I rolled my eyes at her annoyance at my question.

"The hell you are Swan. Why not just tell truth or is it just too hard-" When I tried to get closer to her some tall blonde guy got in front of me, he was growling at me. The shocking thing is his growl was a thousand times fiercer than any shifters.

Who and what the fuck was this guy?! If Bella noticed his protective behavior she said nothing about nor gave any acknowledgment to it. "It's ready." As soon as everyone got their plates and sat down except for Bella of course...

She started looking through the fridge something and whatever was in there made her happy, cause she smiled widely. "Bells you're too happy it's scarin me! usually when you smile like that it means something terrible for Paul and I!" Jake watched her carefully.

She laughed a little at that. "Shut it Jacob it isn't my fault you two are morons that need to be redirected sometimes, plus someone brought strawberries." It was my turn to be amused.

"Oh god should we issue an emergency broadcast on the news now." Henri tried but failed to keep his laughter at bay and Jake just didn't care.

"Yeah well, fuckers just remember you touch the strawberries and its death...well death again for you Henri." She grinned.

HENRIK'S POV

After her little adventure into the fridge, Bella finally sat down to eat. Kol kept glancing at Jake which he probably didn't think Nik or I noticed but as soon as Jake entered the room Kol watched him like he was a lifeline

The sad thing was that Jake didn't notice Kol's adoration at all, and Bella didn't seem to care for Nik's. My problem was Paul being too afraid to tell me I was his imprint. Yeah I figured it out a month after I met the guy. I had known Bella for only two years at that time and even a year later to this day he hasn't spoken a word about it.

Maybe he doesn't want a relationship with a male or perhaps it's just me he doesn't want... can't blame him for that.

"Henri..?" Bella always sensing when I'm upset, she was able to do that even while I stuck in the spirit realm. I smiled reassuringly at her, but did she buy it...Nope!

Nik caught our silent discussion/stare down, to my dismay Bella won she had a glare that promised excruciating pain. I wasn't stupid enough to try and fight her.

Satisfied in knowing she had triumphed, the strawberries in the fridge took away her attention. Nik's eyes became glued onto her once more. Yup he's developing a fetish.

"Ella let me check your injuries." Now was the best time to ask her since her sole attention was set on the strawberries. Which meant she would be less hostile unless I tried to eat one. Approaching her about sharing them was almost as dangerous as approaching a feral animal with it's kill.

"Sure, whatever... in another room though." Nik growled his displeasure I of course ignored him. Bella gave him an unimpressed glare.

"Your brother is a nut job." She said walking out of the kitchen. Nik looked at her like she had wounded him. Sometimes he's so dramatic.

When we reached the living room, she lifted her just enough for me to see fresh bruises along the whole right side of her ribs and back. I could tell three were broken.

"Bella these are totally not fucking minor injuries your damn ribs are broken!" The growls from the kitchen told me I wasn't the only one pissed off about this.

"Everyone shut up! I get it already...jeez. Look I'm fine, it'll heal end of story." Bella could be as unmoving as a mountain sometimes. So for now I would let this conversation drop.

Nik entered the room he walked toward us and for some reason this caused Bella to stiffen up. Thankfully immediately he caught her body language and stopped right in his tracks...though very reluctantly.

"Bella Nik would never hurt you. Please trust me on that." Whispering this knowing Nik could hear me too. He looked at with at me a silent thanks in his eyes. Bella finally relaxed.

She glanced at Nik. "What do you want from me..?" Her tone was unusually soft, but cautious. He took a seat on the couch. I think Nik was afraid of her rejection if he told her they were mates and she was imprint on top of it all.


End file.
